The Curse of Kronos
by OfScarsAndPain
Summary: Being beaten every single day since you were five, leaves you broken. Perseus Jackson knows what it feels like. And that, is what had awoken the curse. The curse can be tamed, but only with help. But, who wants to help an eight year-old murderer? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's this. I thought this would make an interesting story, so here we are. Percy is seven in this chapter.**

**Summary: Being beaten every single day, and every single minute of your life since you were five, leaves you broken. It leaves you with scars. On the inside and out. Perseus Jackson knows what it feels like, and that has awakened the curse. The curse that had skipped his father, his half siblings, but has awoken in him. The curse though, can be controlled. It can be tamed. Only with help. But, who wants to help an eight year-old murderer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Love. The word is foreign to his tongue. He has never heard it before, never felt it before. He probably never will.

Pain. This is what he feels every day, every minute. One minute his step-dad will be punching him, the next his mother will be burning him.

Agony. He feels this every day. He wants someone to come in and save him from this mess. He _needs_ someone to come and save him.

Light. Light is hope, hope is rebellious. Rebellion will cause more pain for him.

Invisible. His classmates ignore him. The teachers hate him. He is the one left out.

Trapped. He is trapped in an endless nightmare, which will never end.

Worthless. They tell him this. They say he is nothing. He will never be anything. _Nothing._

Judged. None know the truth. The neighbors think he's a nuisance. The strangers on the streets shake their head at him in disgust.

Afraid. Afraid that one day they will go too far. Afraid that one day everyone will find out. Afraid. Afraid. _Afraid!_

Violated. He feels his parents' hands all over him. Tears leaking down his face as he begs and begs for them to stop.

Anger. Anger at the world. Anger at his parents. Anger at strangers, for being so oblivious. Is he not screaming loud enough? Can no one see the scars? Does anybody see the blood?

Struggle. The struggle to breathe, the struggle to not make them angry. The struggle for survival.

Lied. He has been lied to. 'Everything will be okay' and 'This won't hurt much.' The one that hurt him the most? 'I will never harm you. _Never._'

Frail. He can withstand the physical pain. He can do that. The emotional pain? It is eating him from the inside out.

Coward. He is no coward. He fights back every time he can. The taunting makes him feel like one.

Freak. A freak for wearing the same clothes every day. A freak for not being the perfect child. A freak for being _him._

Alone. Alone in the world. He is the only one on the opposing team. He is against the world. He is by himself.

Burden. He is a burden to the family. He never should have been born. His real father left because he knew he was going to be a failure. 'Consider yourself lucky, we could kill you off right now'.

Disheartened. They will taunt him. Point out all his flaws. Tell him he was a mistake. '_NO! I am not a mistake! No, no, no!'_

Monster. He is a monster. He _is_ a monster. He will no longer lie to himself. _'I. AM. A. MONSTER!'_

**~His little whispers, love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me, love me!~**

His mother snarls at him. She cleans the blood off the blade with the corner of her shirt. She smiles and leaves the room.

On the floor is a battered, bruised, and bleeding seven year old. Blood runs down his mouth, down his legs, and down his arms. He lies as still as he can, trying to give the impression he is unconscious. He breathes through his nose. He hears footsteps and does nothing.

It is his mother again.

"Oh, my poor baby." She laughs.

She leans down to his ear. Her hot breath sends shivers down his spine.

"Gabe will be here in a second. I can't wait to see what he has in store for you." She says. Percy has his eyes shut, but he knows his mother is smiling.

She kicks him once in the stomach, he doesn't react. She walks out of the room and Percy takes in a shaky breath. Tears leek from the corners of his eyes. His tiny fingers curl up, and he hits the ground. The pain from his fingers is enough to distract the pain from elsewhere for about a minute.

The front door slammed and Percy tried to calm his breathing. Gabe gave him the worst of his scars, and by the sounds in the living room, he knew Gabe was drunk. There were a few cuss words, a bottle breaking on the floor, and then he heard Gabe walking into the kitchen.

"Get up," Gabe's voice told him.

Percy knew better to ignore him, so he stood up, his legs shaking. Gabe was leaning from side to side, obviously trying not to fall over. His eyes were bloodshot. From the living room his mother called.

"Hurry up and beat the child, we have more important things to do!"

Gabe grumbled but he stepped closer to Percy. He stopped midway and went to the counter. He looked under the sink where they kept the kerosene. Percy shut his eyes. His parents only used it once a week, and when they did use it, it was on him.

Gabe staggered over to Percy.

"Be still or else I'll make you swallow it, and then set you on fire." Gabe's voice said.

Percy shivered in fear, the liquid went all over him, mostly on his torso and legs. Gabe spilled some on the floor but paid no attention to it. He opened one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed the box of matches. He quickly lit the match and went over to Percy.

"Now, this will only hurt a lot." Gabe put on a sadistic smile which sent shivers down Percy's spine. Gabe waved the flame over Percy, teasing him. Percy winced every time the flame came close to him.

"Sally, get your ass over here." Gabe yelled.

He heard shuffling in the living room and then fast footsteps. His mother walked in, practically beaming. Percy wanted to scream how wrong they were. _They were the freaks._

As soon as Sally sat down on the kitchen table, Gabe threw the match on Percy. He caught fire almost immediately. The warmth of the fire spread over him, but it was getting hotter and hotter each passing second. The fire began to get uncomfortable on him.

Percy gasped as the pain overtook him. He fell on his knees and began pleading. _Stop. Stop. Make it stop._

It didn't stop. The fire was consuming him. His parents laughed in front of him. Percy saw Gabe whisper something into his mom's ear. She nodded eagerly.

"Alright kid, looks like this'll be your last day here." Gabe said.

Percy couldn't process what he was saying. _Last day? On Earth? The last day…_

Percy began to smile, no matter how much it was hurting him. He opened his mouth and he coughed.

"Free." He whispered.

He saw Sally lean over to Gabe worriedly.

"Why isn't he dead yet? He should be." Sally whispered.

Percy stayed there, on his knees, in front of them. The same thought echoing through his head.

_Free. Free. Free. Free. Free. Free._

_I'm free._

That's when he began to laugh. He laughed and laughed. The fire still consuming him. His parents sat there shocked, until the fire began spreading. The kerosene Gabe had left on the floor caught fire. They scrambled up.

He continued to laugh.

_Free._

That's when he stood. He remembers the fire going away, he was no longer burning. Everything else was though. His parents looked at him in shock. Percy grabbed a blade off the kitchen counter. He walked towards them. They ran towards the living room, but some force kept them stuck in the kitchen. They began to cough, but Percy wouldn't let them die from the fire.

The last thing he remembered before his lust overcame him? He remembered seeing someone outside the window.

A woman with fire for eyes.

**Holy nut crackers. I loved writing this! This will be a story, and I have most of the story planned out. Kind of anyway. I hope you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here, and if anybody is confused, this is a motherly fic between Hestia and Percy, not really the pairing. Hestia won't help him automatically, but maybe another god (Notice how I said god…) will help him, even if it's for a while.**

It had been a year after 'the incident'. Since then, Percy was on the run. He slept in a trash can one day, the next he slept in a tree. It had become a habit. Percy, however, wasn't the helpless little boy that could never defend himself a year ago. No.

He knew how to kill. He had a backpack full of weapons, no guns though. Mostly knives. He had a sword on him, which he didn't remember getting. Each day Percy inflicted harm upon himself, for the pleasure of seeing himself in pain, or inflicted harm on poor innocent person. He did the second one most often.

It as a hobby, one of his favorite ones. Knock on a door, looking lost and confused. Have them invite you in, act polite, eat. Then strike.

One day it'll be an elderly woman or man, the other a married couple, his favorite killings though, were the families.

He would take out the parents first, mainly the father, since he was dominant. Watching the strong one die before you, it tells you that there is nothing you can do to stop this. Nothing.

Next, he would grab the oldest daughter or son, and slit the throat of him or her. He always slit the throat, never anything else. No other harm came to the oldest. He loved the feeling of power as the others looked at him in fear.

Next up was the youngest. He would make a big show of this, teasing him or her. He would do a slash here, not too deep. The child would have tears in their eyes, and would make sounds of pain. The mother would stand there, being forced to watch.

It went like that with all the children. The last was the mother. He made it the most painful.

He would yell at her, why didn't she save her children? Why did she just stand there? What was wrong with her? Did she want them to die? The mother would shake her head, crying uncontrollably.

She would say that she would have no chance against him, an eight year-old. That made him laugh. He would laugh and laugh. He would then look deep into the mother's eyes.

You didn't do anything, he would say, because you are too much of a coward.

He then cut off every single body part he could without killing the mother. After his work was done, he would go through the house, looking for supplies and extra clothes. He would put on new clothes, filled his backpack with more supplies, and leave the house.

Then he would wash the bloody clothes in a nearby stream, and use the clothes later. A day after the killings, maybe two, he would go to the newsstand. He loved to read about him. Many would say it was the work of a professional killer. A mastermind.

When was he going to strike again, who is he? There were no witnesses to his killings; none of the neighbors heard anything.

He was the talk of the nation.

**~Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window…~**

Percy walked in the middle of a busy sidewalk, people chatting cheerfully, without a care. He had traveled into many states, but he somehow always managed to get back to New York. He walked to a spot his mother had taken him before she turned.

He walked to Montauk. During the weekends when he was four, his mother brought him. They made a fire outside, swapped stories, and had a good time.

Percy walked along the beach. There were people there, but he stayed far away from them. He walked up and down the shore, kicking sand. He looked out to the ocean. It was calm, and beautiful.

His mother once said his eyes were like the ocean. When he was calm, it looked like a normal day at the beach. When he was angry, his eyes looked like a hurricane. When he was sad, the waves were crashing down.

At the thought of his mother before the bad days, a smile appeared on his face. It quickly disappeared when he remembered what she was like afterwards.

"You know, you should really smile more. My daddy says it's good for you."

Percy hadn't realized he was about two feet away from a girl with frizzy red hair. Her eyes were green and she had freckles. He looked up to see the girl smiling at him. She stuck out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You can call me RED." Rachel said, still smiling.

Percy looked at her outstretched hand, and hesitantly shook it. Rachel smiled at him cheerfully.

"The beach is one of my favorite places of all time! I mean you can play in the water, build a sand castle, you can do anything!" Rachel said.

"Oh, and I absolutely love it when the waves crash down on the shore." Rachel shook with excitement.

Percy raised an eyebrow; he hadn't really met anyone who shared the same passion that he had with the ocean. Well, he never really did talk with people… Percy smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's nice. What I like the most though, is when you throw a rock in and it skips around. The little circles it makes is cool." Percy said.

Rachel bent down in the sand and looked for a rock.

"How is there no rocks here? You are coming with me on our rock hunt, mister!" Rachel said.

Rachel led the way. About a half mile away there was a little cliff. There Rachel climbed on it and picked up a nice round rock. She smiled triumphantly.

"Aha! Let's have a rock throwing contest! On your mark, get set, go!" Percy barely had enough time to pick up a rock before throwing it.

The rocks sank to the bottom right away. Rachel frowned.

"That was not supposed to happen."

"Maybe because we're on a cliff?" Percy offered.

Rachel seemed to barely realize where she was. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she jumped off. Percy followed her. She picked up two rocks and passed one to him.

"Alright. On your mark, get set, GO!" Rachel yelled.

They threw the rocks and they skipped across the water, Rachel was cheering on her rock.

"Let's go Bob!"

Percy looked at her.

"Who's Bob?"

Rachel looked at him exasperated.

"My rock! What's your rock's name?" She asked.

Percy didn't answer, and the two turned back to the rocks. Somehow, they were still going. Rachel looked in awe.

"Wow, if Bob keeps going at that pace, he'll make it to Europe in no time!" Rachel exclaimed.

Percy laughed, not madly or insanely, but a normal laugh.

"You know what RED, I think I like you."

And their friendship blossomed, every day they visited each other at the beach, not one time did Percy do any killings with Rachel. She made him forget and appreciate the beauty of life. Lots of times she brought her notebook, and she would draw pictures of the two of them.

Percy would strike a pose and Rachel would draw it so accurately, it was like he was in the picture. One time Percy tried to draw Rachel, but apparently a stick person didn't look like Rachel very much.

The two though, had a great time together.

Percy would stay in the cabin, and get up in the break of dawn, so that he would have a few hours to swim by himself. Then Rachel would come, and they would swim together.

One day the two were playing around in the water, when Percy felt something wrong. He froze in the middle of a water fight. Rachel looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong Percy?" Rachel asked.

The lifeguard's frantic voice made everyone pay attention to him.

"Shark! Get out of the water!"

Rachel and Percy looked at each other simultaneously and began to paddle to the shore. Percy was obviously the stronger swimmer, but he stayed with Rachel. Like a bodyguard.

"Come on RED, almost there." The feeling he was having wouldn't go away.

He heard a scream and Rachel was pulled under. Percy did a complete three-sixty before diving after her. He swam deeper and deeper trying to reach his friend.

Rachel was there, her green eyes full of pain and panic. The shark had her by her leg, and a trail of blood was staining the ocean.

Percy swam faster than before and passed Rachel. He faced the shark and punched at it, trying to get its attention.

It did. But he wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

The shark widened its eyes in fear. It let go of Rachel, who seemed to be unconscious. It swam away quickly.

_Terribly sorry, m'lord._

Percy jumped in surprise, but ignored it. He grabbed Rachel's arm and swam as fast as he could to the surface, when he broke through he took a huge breath and swam to shore. The lifeguard was there, freaking out.

Percy pulled Rachel out, her face was pale. She was still breathing, but the wound on her leg was nasty. Percy shook her hand.

"Come on RED, wake up." Percy whispered. He looked up at the lifeguard with fury.

"Call an ambulance, now!" Percy yelled. The lifeguard yelped and pulled out a phone. Beside him Rachel coughed water up. He talked to her immediately.

"RED! Please say you're okay." Percy said.

Rachel looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm alright Fish." She said.

Percy laughed.

"Yeah, you're on fire RED." He said.

In the distance a siren was heard.

Percy smiled at Rachel.

"You'll be okay. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Percy said.

Rachel shook her head.

"You couldn't have helped anyway, Seaweed Brain." Rachel said.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Seaweed Brain?"

Rachel blushed.

"Well, you love the water. Seaweed is in water. You're not the brightest light bulb…"

"Hey, I happen to think I am very intelligent." Percy said.

Rachel chuckled.

"Alright, I'm Seaweed Brain, and you can be… Firebug!" Percy said, doing anything to make Rachel smile again.

It worked.

"Firebug. I like it." Rachel said. She laughed but there was still pain. Percy hadn't noticed his hand was on her wound. He took his hand back, it was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the paramedics. He got up, and let them to their job. They put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. Percy asked if he could ride with, said he was a family friend. He was allowed to. The whole ride there he held his first friend's hand. No not his friend.

His best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING, WARNING, WARNING. This chapter is graphic! I put a warning at the part where it gets like that, if you don't want to read that part, I'll sum it up.**

**Percy basically just has a flashback of when he kills a family… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy waited inside the waiting room. Rachel's parents had been called and were told of the incident, and where now sitting next to Percy.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently and played with his fingers. He couldn't stand waiting anymore so he stood up and walked to water fountain.

The water fountain was down the hall so Percy would have to hurry in case the doctors came out while he was over there. He quickly took a drink of water and made his way back. When he was about to turn the corner he heard the doctor's voice.

"-terribly sorry." The doctor walked to the front desk, while Rachel's parents cried. Percy froze.

Terribly sorry? What were they sorry about? Did Rachel… No. She was fine, probably sitting on the hospital bed eating her favorite pudding. She's fine. She's alive, you're just worrying yourself.

But the way her parents reacted… Tears began to fall. Percy was still waiting on the corner when the doctor came back.

"If you'll sign here and here." What was it? A death certificate? Percy decided he didn't want to know.

This was why he never got close to anyone; he would end up being hurt in the end. He vowed to himself that he would never get close to anyone anymore. With that, Percy walked out of the building.

He wouldn't get close to anyone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't remember them.

Percy walked and walked, trying to get as far away from Ney York as he could. The whole day he walked, not stopping at all. He had to gets away from the memories.

But they would catch up with him. He decided he would think of everything else except them.

So he went back to killing.

**~Wondered what it's like to touch, and feel something, Monster how should I feel?~**

For the first time in a while, Percy cried. He couldn't help it. It was about three days after the incident.

Percy was sitting down, leaning again a dumpster in an alley.

He had been rummaging through his backpack, looking for food he might have put in there. Percy went to the very bottom and pulled out a book, he hadn't really remembered getting it.

As he looked at it closer, he found it was a dictionary. He slipped through it, reading a few words every now and then. His dyslexia didn't really bother him. He read and read.

"Guilty," He read aloud, "Culpable of or responsible for a specified wrongdoing."

Percy thought for a while.

"A wrongdoing." He mused.

He looked up wrongdoing.

"Illegal or dishonest behavior."

He put up the dictionary and looked through the backpack more. He zipped it up and checked the pockets. He pulled out an IPod and scrolled down the list of songs. Most of them were by a band called Alesana. **(It'd be a whole lot better if you started playing it right now, Alesana- Hymn for the Shameless, oh and you might want to turn it down a bit :D)**

He picked a random one and put on the ear buds. He zoned out in the beginning, but began to pay attention as the chorus came on.

_Calm consumes me._

_I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me._

_I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain, and fantasy_

_Oh the visions inside my head,_

_The emptiness will haunt you._

_Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now._

_I'm standing closer to the edge_

_Then I should be allowed._

_Oh what little regret I have,_

_Does that make me a killer?_

Does he have regret? Does he regret killing all those innocent people? Does he? He searches for the answer.

"Do I regret it?" He whispered to himself. He got this feeling deep inside him all of a sudden.

He shuts his sea-green eyes and thought back to all the people whom he had killed. They had begged and begged, but Percy killed them all. An eight-year old. He thinks. Wouldn't a full grown person be able to take him down? Sure, he had the element of surprised, but still.

He thinks about how he feels after he kills someone. He feels high on adrenaline, like he could do anything. It's that feeling he wants to feel again, it's his drug.

He suddenly begins to think of Rachel. Her personality is one of the things that him like her. Where his victims once like that? How did the family of his victims feel after? Did they feel hopeless and sad like he did after Rachel's incident? They probably did.

Then why did he do it?

_Because you love seeing them helpless, they cannot help themselves. Only the strong can survive in a world like this. _A cold voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

Percy looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" He called out.

He got no answer.

He began having flashbacks of all his victims, and he didn't remember being that violent.

_**(Might want to skip this part if you don't like torture or anything like that… Yup, I'm an evil twelve year old with a very disturbing imagination… Deal with it.)**_

_Percy was sitting down at a family's dinner table. Around him the family were laughing and joking around, often inviting him into the conversation._

_The father was about 6'2; he looked to be in his early thirties. He had cheerful blue eyes with neat brown hair. The mother was shorter, 5'7, and had long black hair with grey eyes._

_They had two children, both boys, one with brown hair and grey eyes, the other with black hair and blue eyes. The one with blue eyes was slightly younger than the one with grey eyes, approximately a year._

_Percy asked if he could use the restroom, and the one with grey eyes lead him there. Percy smiled and the boy went back to the dining room_

_Percy locked the door to the bathroom and began to rummage through his backpack. He brought out his favorite dagger, about 4 inches and sharp. He brought out his sword and hung it on his belt._

"_Can someone help me in here?" He called out. He heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. Percy unlocked the bathroom door and the father appeared, smiling brightly._

_Percy smiled back before jumping onto the father's back. He brought the dagger to his neck and whispered._

"_If you want to live, you'll go back to the dining room. Now."_

_Percy had a type of goldish aura around him, and he noticed as he passed a window that his eyes were gold. All of his eye._

_When he made it to the dining room, the three there froze. Percy's voice became cold._

"_Don't try to run away, it'll be hopeless."_

_He locked all the doors and cut off all the telephone lines. He smiled cruelly at the family of four. He tied up the mother and had the children sit next to their mother. He pushed the father with strength he didn't know he had._

"_You first." The father gulped, and had tears in his eyes. Percy got his sword and raised it. The man mouthed 'I love you' to the three, and Percy beheaded him._

_The body fell to the ground, blood oozing. The children whimpered and the mother began to cry. Percy held up the head and threw it to the four._

"_What a nice family you have." He smiled._

_Percy walked over and dragged the boy with grey eyes and brown hair, and the younger brother began to cry. The older one stood tall and proud. Percy brought the knife to the boy's throat._

"_I'll see you in hell."_

_And he slit the boy's throat. The body fell to the floor with a thud. The mother and younger child began to cry steadily now, and Percy stepped on the body of the older sibling._

"_Who's next?" He sneered._

_Percy grabbed the one with blue eyes, and he squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. Percy laughed and faced the mother._

"_Aren't you going to do anything? Beg? Try to stop me?" Percy laughed even more._

"_Doesn't matter anyway, pray to your worthless angels if you wish, you're all going to hell." Percy said with a smile._

_He cut the boy's arm, and blood began to seep out. The boy cried out in pain. The mother watched helplessly._

_Percy cut at the legs and ankles now, and the boy fell to the ground. He was breathing heavily. There were blood stains on his clothes, and on Percy's. The mother was looking away._

"_Mommy, save me." The boy whimpered._

_The mother cried harder and didn't look._

"_Oh, not even going to look as your child is dying? That's cruel." Percy said._

_Percy walked towards the mom, dragging the blue-eyed boy with him. He grabbed the mother's face with one hand, and kept hold of the boy with the other._

"_Go ahead, say goodbye." Percy snarled._

_The boy was sobbing, and when the mother opened her mouth to speak, Percy grabbed his dagger and plunged it into the boy's heart. The mother gasped._

_The boy looked at his mother, his blue eyes showing that his life was fading away. He whispered._

"_Please."_

_Then he died._

_Percy grinned at the mother._

"_Don't worry I've saved the best for last." Percy said._

_Percy threw the mother on the floor. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed his backpack. He went back and the mother was attempting to crawl away, but Percy kicked her in the stomach. She gasped._

"_Please, I'm pregnant."_

_Percy grinned._

"_Even better."_

_He began cutting off her body parts. He started with her toes. He cut all the ones on the right foot with one swipe of his dagger. The woman cried out in pain._

"_Why didn't you do anything when you saw your children die before you huh? You could've charged at me, you could've screamed. You could've even stopped me. But no, you let them be killed. This is all your fault, so I'll make yours the most painful. For I am the will of the reaper." Percy said._

_He cut off the ones on the left foot one by one, taking pleasure in seeing her write in pain. He smiled and picked up the remains of her toes. He let her see it. He smiled as she turned green._

_He cut her fingers into tiny parts, making sure to put them into her mouth when he was done. He made sure she didn't choke on them. When he was done with both hands, he, without warning, cut off her right hand. She yelped and began to choke. Percy let her, and cut off her other hand._

_He did the feet fast, because she was losing consciousness. He smiled at her and held the dagger over her heart._

"_May you rot in the depths of Tartarus." Percy didn't know where he got that word, but the woman's eyes widened in recognition. Before she could try to talk, he plunged the dagger into her heart, twisting the blade to cause more pain._

_He took out his dagger and walked over to the sink. He washed it quickly and his sword as well. He got his backpack and went through the rooms. He got some clothes and put them in there. He walked out of the house without even looking at the dead bodies._

_**(And you can read again if you didn't read the above :P)**_

Percy began to breathe heavily. He did all of that? He caused all that pain and misery? Tears began to wash down his face. He was a cold murderer. He deserved to die.

He began to cry louder. The cries shook his body until he was lying on the bare ground. Percy came to a conclusion.

_I will stop, I have to stop._ He told himself.

But of course, the curse has _other_ intentions.

**Woah, I've barely realized this is kind of disturbing… Lol, I mean it to be disturbing and kind of terrifying, after all it is under horror :D**

**Anyways, I've decided to do a contest. Whoever can guess which Olympian God is going to help Percy, gets to come up with a character, that I will use. Might not be in the next few chapters, but will appear. If more then one person gets it right, they'll be able to make one too! Have fun!**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: No, this is not another upload. Sorry, but it happens to be an author's note. Now, I've put a poll up on which GOD (As in male) you think will help Percy later on in the story, since Hestia will not come immediately. Please also review who you vote for. The people who guess right, will be able to make up their own characters that I will use in my story. Full credit will go to the people who guessed right, so what are you waiting for? Go vote my minions! That sounded weird… You get the point though. Review and Vote! **


	5. Results for Poll

**And another AN, sorry people! I'm working on chapter four right now, so no need to freak! I'm officially out of school, so now I can post whenever I wanna! Oh and the poll results!  
**

**The correct god was Ares! Yip yip hurray! Five people voted correctly, and will those five please PM, or review, your character! Please do it like this.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Hair color/length:**

**Eye color:**

**Background: (Her/his story)**

**Demigod or Mortal:**

**Appearance: (As in is this person tall or short? Chubby or skinny?)**

**Strengths: (Is he/she smart? Can he/she lie pretty good? That kind of stuff.)**

**Weaknesses: (Is he/she afraid of heights? Spiders? Does she/he lose focus a lot?)**

**Romance: (Do you want your character with anyone?)**

**Etc: Here you can put other stuff about your character.**

**Only the five who voted for Ares can do this! I might do another contest for more characters, but maybe not. Please PM me or review your character thingy.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! Oh, and to my readers who read 'Inheritance' I will be adding more Percabeth for you guys. Only because you're all on the verge on knocking on my door with pitchforks and torches :D**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. (Shh, don't tell anyone but this is my favorite story out of all of mine!)**

**Also, I've been searching the internet for torture methods, (What I need some inspiration!) and if you have any ideas for some torture… Okay that sounds really bad… :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"Have to stop. Have to stop." Percy whispered to himself.

For the past few days Percy had tried his best, but there would come a time when blackness overtook him, and the next time he would awake he was surrounded in blood. His victims' blood.

He trudged up and down a cemetery. He passed dozens of graves, and tried his best to memorize most of the names. There were now some new ones, and Percy had figured out that they were his kills.

"Here lies Kayla Anderson, who was murdered by a ruthless killer. May she rest in peace, and may the killer rot in the eternal fires of hell." He read off of one grave. She had only been six years old.

He sat down by the grave.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I had no choice." He whispers to the stone.

Percy had figured out the day before that there was someone in his head. Someone who gave him evil thoughts, and made him do evil things. The voice spoke to him often, and sometimes warned him that he was about to take over.

He picked up stray leaves from the ground and crushed it in the palm of his hand. He heard a snap to his left and tilted his head. Out from behind a grave a stray cat came out.

He whistled and the cat's head shot up. It looked at him with its yellow eyes. Percy smiled uncertainly and the cat went over to him. The cat pressed itself against his leg and purred.

Percy began to pet the cat, causing it to purr louder. He watched his fingers and wondered how hands like these could kill people, but at the same time be gentle. The cat, obviously sensing his discomfort, rubbed next to him harder. Percy smiled and patted its head.

A couple graves over stood two teenagers. Percy could tell that they were laughing by the smiles on their faces. He scrunched up his nose. In one of the teenager's hand was a bottle of spray paint.

The grave was a big one, and it hadn't been weathered yet so it was in good condition. Surrounding it were different kinds of roses, and a note stood in the middle.

The one with the bottle quickly sprayed the grave and gave his partner a smile. The two howled with laughter as the second one stepped on the roses that had been there before. The two ripped the note in half and walked away laughing.

Percy stood up, causing the cat to back away and follow him. He walked over to the grave and made out the words: Here lies Andy Jefferson. R.I.P

The boy had only been thirteen. Percy wondered what kind of people would do this type of thing to a boy who died so young.

_You are worse than them._

Percy did his best to ignore the voice.

Percy looked at the cat who was staring, not blinking at all, at him. Percy smiled sadly.

"If there are people like me, I don't think I would want to live in this world." Percy whispered.

The cat seemed to agree with him, because when Percy left the graveyard, it followed him.

_**~You should know, I'm dangerous. My thirst for blood, turns me on. How sweet.~**_

"I've made up my mind. I will be leaving this cruel dark world, for the soulless to share." Percy whispers to himself.

He held up the dagger to his right arm and slashed it across. A thin line of blood appeared and Percy looked at it fascinated.

_But first, women will shriek and watch their husbands bleed. Children will cry, and watch their mothers die._

Percy shook his head at the voice.

"No. No. No." He whispered on and on. He led the blade travel deeper into his skin.

_Because tonight, tonight we all go to hell._

"Why?" Percy whispers.

He feels the coldness wash over him and his eyes widen in alarm. He slashes at his arms and legs, paying no mind to the pain. _No, no, no. I won't let him use me._

The coldness travels faster around his body and Percy punches himself, hopelessly trying to make it stop. He feels his vision go weird, and sees flashes of gold. He lifts the dagger and plunges it into his stomach.

The coldness stops, but wraps around him like a blanket. Percy begins to shiver and his arms seek out warmth. He feels something and sees the cat in front of him, watching him. Percy smiles and closes his eyes.

He feels the cat sit down next to him. Percy lays there on the ground, a dagger in his right hand. In his mind he has flashbacks of the torture that Gabe and Sally gave him while he was younger. He sees his worst nightmares come coming true. His breathing becomes short and shallow.

He begins to cough, so much that it shakes his body. Percy still has his eyes closed, not wanting to see how he was going to die. He feels a warm liquid running down the corner of his mouth, and guesses its blood. Beside him the cat mews at him.

His breathing slows, and Percy opens his eyes. He sees the cat looking at him, but the eyes have changed their color. The eyes are now a fire red.

Percy blinks at the cat, and it blinks back at him.

Percy closes his eyes and gives into the darkness.

_**~Emptiness has darkened my eyes as I hopelessly beg for my life to end. Tell me why.~**_

Rachel's emerald green eyes looked at the canvas critically.

"No, this is all wrong. I have to get it perfect." She whispers as she grabs her paint brush. She brings out a new canvas and sets it on her stand. The old one ends up in her recycle bin.

Her eight year old fingers stroke the canvas, trying to decide where to start. She looks around her room.

Surrounding her are her drawings of the ocean. Beautiful shades of green, blue, and sometimes grey.

Most of them, are a beautiful sea-green. She remembers her friend, the one that had disappeared after she was at the hospital. His eyes had been her favorite shade of green. Sea-green.

Rachel sighs and presses a button on her wheelchair and it begins to move towards the wall where most of her paintings are. The doctors had told her the bad news. She had lost both of her legs during the accident, they offered to amp them, but Rachel automatically said no.

"This wound is a part of me now, it would be like taking a part of my soul away." She had told them.

She runs her fingers along the wall, watching some of the paint scrape off. It falls to the ground without a sound, and Rachel appreciates how silently it falls. The only sound she can here in the sound of her wheels moving, her heart beating, and her breathing.

This is very fine to her.

Rachel gets a weird feeling in her gut, and her eyes widen in alarm. She leads her wheelchair to her paintbrush and canvas. She closes her eyes and gets lost in the painting.

Her arm moves back and forth, often picking new colors. The feeling in her gut won't go away so she continues to draw and draw.

Her hands move quickly, painting canvas after canvas. She cannot tell what she is drawing, but knows that it is important.

Her heart is beating fast and she's blinking quickly. Tears begin to run down her face as she looks at the pictures. She's almost hyperventilating.

There are five of them, three of them containing her old friend.

The first one shows Percy, his sea-green eyes glowing with power, towering over a helpless child. The thing that frightens her the most though, is the dagger that Perseus is holding in his hand.

The second one shows Percy looking into a mirror. The one in the mirror looks exactly like Percy, except that his eyes are glowing gold, and there is a smirk on his face. The real Percy had his fists on the mirror, looking like he was to break it. There are tears running down his face, and his eyes are red.

The third one shows her friend lying on the ground in a random clearing. He seems to be unconscious and there are tears of pain in his eyes. His black unruly hair is all over the place, and his tiny fingers are holding onto something in his stomach. Rachel realizes that it's a dagger.

Next to him though, is something even weirder. There is a woman watching him, she is wearing a red dress that seems to be flowing in the wind. Her eyes are kind and warm, but her eyes are not normal. Her eyes are fire.

The last two have a girl that she does not know. In one picture the girl seems to be about ten years old, and the other she seems about fifteen.

The first one shows a child with shoulder length hair, her hair is black but you can see some brown in it. She was short, for a ten year old. She seems to be somewhere dark, and the child is looking hopelessly at the door. Her eyes are a beautiful brown, chocolate brown, and they show that she is trying to stay calm.

The last picture shows the same girl, now older, standing in front of a man. The man has blonde hair and blue eyes, with a smile that could blind you. He seems to be telling the girl something, and the girl is agreeing. The girl is skinny, but not as skinny as she had been in the last picture. The girl had grown a few inches, but not much.

Rachel looks at her pictures, and puts them under her bed. She decides to hide them later, if her dad found them she would be dead for drawing something that… creepy or frightening.

Rachel doesn't need help getting on bed, she had taught herself. She brings the blanket up to her chin and thinks of the pictures. Her pictures were always realistic, and sometimes they were real.

One night she had drawn a lot of animals running through the street, most of them were not from here, like the elephants or cheetahs. The next day, the zoo had managed to leave the cages open and the animals were on the loose.

_I'll find out if they're important later…_ Rachel thinks to herself as she closes her eyes.

**Alright, now you probably hate me for not telling you about what happens to Percy, but it'll be clear in the next chapter. I still need four more people to give me their OC, so you guys who voted Ares need to do that. **

**I'm going to be uploading MTOTTC next, since I have not uploaded that one in a while… *smiles sheepishly* A long while…**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

When Percy woke up, the dagger was still in his stomach. He opened his eyes lazily and tried to move, but it caused pain to rocket throughout his body. He groaned and tears began to form.

_You know, that was highly ineffective._

Percy groaned as he heard the voice in his head. Why couldn't the voice just leave him alone, he was just a kid.

_It's because of your heritage of course, ever wonder who your real father was?_

Percy's fist tightened and angry thoughts crossed his mind. His _real_ father was never there, he allowed Gabe and Sally to do those things to him. His father had betrayed him, and left him in his greatest time in need.

_Good, you feel resentment for him. This will be easier for now. Get up and follow my directions._

Percy stopped and wondered if he should. Even if he could, his wounds would prevent him.

_I'll heal them right now if you promise to do what I ask._

Percy thinks of the pain that he is going through right now and thinks the best thing to do is to get medical help, so why not?

He feels himself get chilled to the bone. He hesitantly raised his arm and felt no pain of the scratches he inflicted upon himself. When he looks at his arms, he is surprised to see that there is no trace of the wounds at all.

_Now get up and walk, don't stop until I say so._

Percy gets up hesitantly, afraid he would fall to the ground in pain. He takes the dagger out of his stomach and looks in wonder as the wound closes. He holds the dagger and quickly grabs his backpack.

He begins to move forward, wondering where he is. There are no buildings, just trees and nature. The sun is beginning to set, causing a beautiful shade of orange to claim the sky. The ground floor was full leaves that had fallen, the seasons where about to switch. The trees still had orange and red leaves, but most of them were now on the floor.

Percy wanders aimlessly, only changing course when the voice tells him to.

"Where am I going?" Percy asks.

_If you wish to use your power for good, you'll do exactly as I say._

Percy almost stops from the shock. He could control his… power? He smiles and nods his head ok.

_There will be a hidden door around here, probably in a tree or behind a boulder. Look for it, and you'll find where I train my… my warriors._

Percy excitedly looked around for the door. He went behind a massive boulder and knocked on it. His eyes opened in astonishment.

"It's hollow!" Percy whispers.

Percy searches around the rock for some sort of thing that will help him open the rock. His hands travel around until Percy feels something smooth. He presses it, and he feels the boulder begin to shake.

Percy backs away and watches the back side of the boulder crumble apart. Inside there is a trap door on the bottom. Percy approaches cautiously and opens it.

_G_o _inside and find one of my soldiers. Don't worry about saying anything; I'll take care of it._

Percy dropped down and looked around. Ahead of him was a tunnel made of dirt; any plants that use to be alive were now dead and withered on the floor. He could hear the drip drop of water falling somewhere into the distance.

He walked forward carefully, astounded by how silent his footsteps were. He remembers once when he was younger watching a show about assassins. Maybe he could become one. He smiles.

He walks with confidence now, and he can hear the voice in his head giving instructions.

_Turn right here and knock on the wall three times._

Percy turned right and went deeper into the new tunnel. He came to a dead end. The wall in front of him was different; it looked new, like someone had recently put it there. He put his ear to it and grinned. He could hear hushed whispers inside the wall. He raised his fist and knocks three times. Then voices stopped.

He heard footsteps coming towards the wall and looked at it in shock. The wall began to move, opening like a door. Percy stepped backwards. The person who had opened the door was a boy, maybe a little older than him.

He had brown hair with blue eyes and had a sword ready in his hand. Percy raised an eyebrow at him.

_You have to pass this test first, there will be someone watching._

Percy calmly took his dagger out from his pocket. He grinned at the boy, smirking when the boy flinched at his stare. Percy was pretty sure his eyes had that sort of maniacal look to it.

The boy charged with his sword, slashing at Percy. Percy blocked it, thinking about what his next move would be. He had never really fought against someone armed, most of the time he fought with his bare hands.

Percy jabbed at the boy experimentally, the boy barely moved out of the way in time. He had found one weakness; the boy wasn't as quick as him.

Percy ran straight at the boy, who was staring at him in shock before raising his sword. Percy was too quick though; he slid under the boy's legs and appeared behind him, putting his dagger to the boy's neck. He felt the need to slit his throat but the voice told him not to.

Percy stayed in that position until he heard someone slowly clapping. He brought the dagger back to his dagger and whirled away from the boy. He glared at the opening; he couldn't see anyone in there. The boy scrambled back into the darkness.

"After that little show I'm pretty sure Kronos will let you in, but I'll have to speak to him. You'll probably just be on the soldiers—"The man stopped talking, for a reason Percy didn't know why. The man stuttered.

"Or I'll put you as one of the generals! Kronos will be thrilled to have you." The man seemed scared of him, and Percy didn't mind. In fact he liked the feeling of being feared. He smiled.

"Well, you going to let me in or not?" Percy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Uh yes, you can come in." The man said.

Percy smiled and walked in. At first he couldn't see anything, but someone lit a torch.

They were inside a long tunnel, and there were skeletons everywhere. The man who had let him in was standing close to the walls, looking at him nervously. He seemed to be one of the newer recruits, early twenties. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He was armed with a bow and arrow.

The boy who he had fought earlier was now glaring at him. The boy looked at him, and then at the man before walking deeper into the tunnels. The man laughed nervously.

"Don't mind him; he's going through a phase. Follow me." The man began to walk after the boy who had gone deeper into the tunnel.

As they traveled farther in, the more gruesome their surroundings became. There were more and more skeletons, even some decaying old bodies. It reeked of burning flesh and dead people. There were torches on the wall, but they were not lit. The only light source they had was the one the man carried.

The two didn't talk, which was fine with Percy. After all, killing didn't include talking. Percy shook his head.

He couldn't remember having such cruel thoughts… Maybe the voice was beginning to influence him. Percy shivered at the thought.

"When are we going to get there?" Percy asked.

"Just a few more minutes." The man said.

Percy began to get more and more bored, causing him to think and imagine more. He couldn't shake the fact that he had wanted to kill the boy, and the voice hadn't even been controlling him at the time.

It scared him, but at the same time he felt satisfaction. Or was that just the voice?

They made it to a dead end and they both stopped. The man put the torch on the wall and then walked over to the wall in front of them. He knocked on it twice and it flew open.

The man motioned to him and Percy followed.

Inside was an arena, the size of a baseball park. Everywhere people were fighting, and even these weird creatures. Percy tilted his head as the voice spoke to him.

_Those aren't normal people, those are demi-gods. Children of the gods. Those creatures are monsters, the ones that hunt them. But don't worry none of the monsters here will harm you._

There was a rack of swords towards the left, and there were tables full of armor and shields. On another rack there were different weapons, bows and arrows, spears, daggers, even some bombs. Off to the side there was a door, and every so often you would hear a gigantic boom, but everyone ignored it.

_Children of the gods? What do you mean?_ Percy asked.

The man led him to a door on the far right, ignoring everyone who said hello to him and waved. The demi-gods would look at him weirdly and the monsters would lick their lips. He wasn't so sure about what the voice said the monsters not hurting him.

They went inside the door and there were corridors everywhere. The man led him straight down the long passage. All the doors were painted gold and had a number on them.

"The boss isn't always here, but when he is he tells us important information. He reminds us to keep recruiting to help him rise." The man tells him as they walk.

"And who is the boss?" Percy asks.

The man smiles and looks at him.

"Have you heard of Greek Mythology before? It's all real, the gods, the monsters, the demi-gods. The Titans." The man said.

"So everyone here is a monster or demi-god?" Percy asked.

The man nodded.

"You catch on fast. My father is _Apollo_." He says the name as if it is the worst curse in the world.

"And we'll be finding out which one is yours soon, boss only sends us demi-gods. Mortals are too weak, and we recruit any monsters we run into." The man says.

Percy speaks up.

"Does that mean the Underworld and Olympus are real as well?" Percy remembers watching a documentary when he was younger.

"Yup, you know you might be a son of Athena. Except your hair and eyes are very different. Reminds me of someone else… Especially the eyes." The man gulps.

"I'll be showing you to your room. You'll get your schedule tomorrow morning, you are required to follow it or else risk being punished." He says.

Percy nods and they finally make it to his room. The door is large and has the number _79_ painted on it. The man opens the door and lets Percy in.

"Someone will check up on you later." The man than sprints away from him.

_What's up with him?_ Percy thinks to himself.

Percy closes the door behind him and starts to look around.

There a king size bed off to the corner, a dresser, a count in the kitchen, a bathroom, and a fridge. Percy takes off his shoes and goes into the bathroom.

The walls are painted green, his second favorite color. Everything else is gold though, even the toilet and shower. Percy turns on the faucet and rinses his face. He's dirty but doesn't feel like taking a shower.

Percy grabs a towel and scrubs his face. He messes up his hair and then looks in the mirror. He almost jumps back from shock.

There a gold glow around him, making him stand out. His hair is blacker and looks softer. His body is tanner. That's not what bothers him though.

It's his eyes.

His eyes are a mess of gold and sea-green, the gold beginning to mix around with the green. His pupil is changing color, which is what worries him. His iris is now a gold/green color, the green more visible than the gold, but his pupil?

His pupil is now gold. Entirely gold.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare woke up, breathing hard; she checked her clock and saw that it was around midnight. Her heart soon began to calm down and she looked around her room.

Each night for the last week she had the same nightmare over and over again. She saw her old friend Percy standing over her, holding a dagger that was stained with blood. He would smile at her before plunging it into her stomach, and she was able to feel the pain.

Almost every time she woke up the pain would still be there. She would look but there was no blood or scar, but the dream always seemed so real.

Rachel sighed and moved to the side of the bed with her arms. She carefully got into her wheelchair and grabbed her paintbrush from her dresser. She got out a brand new canvas and dipped her brush into black paint.

She tapped her other hand on her chair, waiting for inspiration to hit her. She thought of her dream, Percy wasn't the only one in there. There was always someone behind him, though she could never see his face.

Rachel closed her eyes and her hand began to move by itself. She was never freaked out or upset when this happened; she just let it take over her. After five minutes of drawing and drawing her hand dropped. Rachel opened her eyes.

It was Percy as usual, but she could see the person behind Percy more clear now. It looked like a man, a man with blonde hair and gold eyes. Looking into the picture she felt as she couldn't trust the man. She shivered and looked at her bedroom door.

Hopefully her father hadn't heard her moving. She put the painting under her bed; she didn't need her father worrying about her mental health.

Rachel closed her eyes, just sitting there. She sighed, she felt at peace. When she opened her eyes she saw there was someone in the room. She jumped. It was the same man from the picture.

_Join me._

His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He began to walk towards her so Rachel did the logical thing.

She screamed.

**And that is that! I'll be working on the next chapter of MTOTTC next, sort of a cycle now. Review please, let's me know if I'm doing crappy or not.**


	8. Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys… This is bad news here…**

**I'm putting all my stories on Hiatus, even the new one.**

**I'm stressing myself out about updating all my stories that I've gotten mad at myself and at my family for not leaving me alone. I need to relax for a while and let inspiration hit me. I WILL be continuing my stories, but not right now.**

**Please understand, I don't really like people being mad at me…**

**For my beta cder3, have any ideas? I am seriously stumped.**

**I'll be back soon, so you don't have to worry too much…**

**Goodbye for now,**

**3214sammy**


End file.
